2,000 Years: From Beginning to End
by KuriousKat256
Summary: Before Godric was anywhere involve with the 21st century and had a progeny, he had a friend. His best friend in fact, and eventually his lover. Cyra was created at the same time Godric was and the two lived together, as friends, for several centuries. She cared for him deeply, as her did her. This is just their story from beginning to end. All 2,000 years.


**First story. I do a lot more reading that watching, so some of the details might be a little off. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. Only Cyra, her master, and family are mine. **

**Character Info:**

**Name: **Cyra(during 62 B.C) Serenity(present day; changed for unknown reasons) (no last name)

**Age: **appears 16/is actually 12,014 years old

**DOB: **62 B.C

**Resides In: **Far Outskirts of Gaul, Rome

**Family(during 62 B.C): **father, mother, little brother(names unknown)

Appearance(during 62 B.C):

messy, dirt caked, blood red hair that reached the small of her back

thin frame

5'6 in height

tanned skin

almost invisible freckles across her cheeks

musty green and hazel eyes

thin pale pink lips

**Clothing(during 62 B.C):**

cotton dress, dyed a musky, grassy green color, reaching just above her knees and without sleeves

no shoes, unless traveling, in which she wears light sandals or low, animal skin boots

many decorative bead necklaces and bracelets

**Markings/Tattoos:**

two black, circular tattoos on both ankles

one black, wave like tattoo wrapping around her upper left arm

several black, circular tattoos on her fingers, representing rings

one, necklace-like tattoo along her collar bone

**Job within her community:** In order to help her family, Cyra takes the risk, with many other girls, and fetches water from the streams. At night she is responsible for making sure the men guarding the village have everything they need; food, blankets, etc.

**Relationships: **none, except her best friend, Alba

**Pets: **Though it was uncommon for anyone to have an animal friend, Cyra managed to befriend a small, black wolf. She named him Long Fang and took care of him in secret. She found him along the streams one day while fetching water. He was injured and made his best effort to cross the stream, but failed, in which Cyra rescued him and placed him in her basket. Though he fought her for some time, Long Fang eventually began to warm up to his savior and became very close with her. Since he was a growing cub, someone was bound to find out, so one day Cyra decided to share her secret with her father and the village hunters. Not needing a leash, Cyra led Long Fang through the village, though everyone either screamed or backed away in fear. Meeting her father and the hunters before the left for the daily hunt she managed to get there just as the were leaving. All the men readied themselves for attack and held spears and other weapons up to Long Fang's throat, pushing Cyra away. Cyra stepped in front of her cub and protected him though, explained and demonstrating how he was loyal to her and trained. Her father and the other men argued over this for some time, worrying for the safety of the village and Cyra. Unknown to them, another wolf was watching them in the distance, waiting to pounce. Without warning, the wolf pounced on one of the hunters, attempting to kill him, as the other men jumped back. Long Fang attacked the wolf, even though it was his own kind and eventually injured it to the point it could no longer put up a decent fight and limped away in defeat. Reuniting with his human, Long Fang was praised and allowed to stay within the village. Cyra continued to care for him as he grew into a fully mature, yet abnormally large wolf. Expecting him to leave at this age, Cyra prepared for the worst and tried to say goodbye to her long time friend without crying. Confused on why Cyra was pushing him away, Long Fang refused to leave his human and loyally stayed by her side. Relieved that her cub, now grown into a fully mature wolf, stayed with her she began to attempt new things. She had a saddle made for him and taught him how to kneel down so she could mount him. Cyra and Long Fang eventually became the first ever wolf riders.

**End of her village: **Cyra found her village in ruins and her people massacred one night when she returned with Long Fang from a hunt. Then men attacking though were rather peculiar. Their skin was paler than any skin she had ever seen. They were taller than most of the men in the village and avoided any form of metal, specifically silver, or light. But the most peculiar thing about them was their teeth. They were sharpened to a point, well at least the two front teeth were. Their faces were splattered with blood and so were their hands. One man was still leaning over a villager staring intently at his neck. Then, without warning the stranger sank his teeth into the dying man's neck. He screamed out in pain, but soon he was silenced when there was no longer enough blood in him to live. Cyra and Long Fang just sat there in horror while these strangers sucked the villagers, even children, dry to the bone. Still in shock, what Cyra didn't notice was that one of the strange men had noticed her and began walking towards her. Long Fang jumped at the man, but he just tossed him away into the woods, whimpering. Snapped out of her trance, Cyra was to late to realize what was happening to her. The man approached ever so carefully and examined the small fourteen year old. Not knowing what to do, Cyra slowly backed away, only to back into another one of the men. How did they get there so fast? She tried turning every other way, but only was met by another pale face. The men moved in on her, their pale faces and sharp eyes showing nothing but pure evil. Expecting one of them to kill her just like he had killed the villager she braced herself for whatever was to come. Instead she was picked up and tossed over one of the men's shoulders and carried away into the woods. Knowing no one could hear her she continued to scream anyways. The men brought her to a small carriage just outside the woods and threw her in the back, locking the door for safe keepings. Alone and scared Cyra huddled in the corner and began to cry. Eventually she fell asleep only to wake to the carriage moving and the trees passing by at lighting speed. Confused on why they were traveling at such an unimaginable speed she peeked out the small opening in the back of the carriage. Seeing nothing but blurs she found nothing better to do than hope for some silly miracle to happen. By dawn, or what seemed to be dawn the carriage had slowed to a halt inside a small wooden shack where she heard the men's feet traveling around back to her door. The jingling of keys was heard and then the click of the lock. The door was whipped open and a pale man entered. He grabbed Cyra by her hair and dragged her out of the carriage. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of her in pain, she merely winced and obeyed the man's forceful push. She followed the men down a dark corridor until it opened up into what she assumed to be their home. The house itself was absolutely amazing and decorated in the most ravishing of furniture. One peculiar thing bothered her though. It was such a beautiful day out and yet these men agreed upon having the curtains drawn.  
Continuing to push her forward, Cyra found herself in a large room surrounded by more of the pale men. She had become quite used to the look of their pale faces and seemingly glowing eyes. Hoping though, that she would not have the fate of her people she obliged to each and every command any of the strange men gave her. She was forced to spend her time in a small room, only lighted by a candle, and was to come when called at any time. Within the weeks she had been there she had found that she was no longer in her small home town, but in a large city in which everything was made of stone and marble. Later, she found that she was now residing in Gaul, Rome, or at least deeper into it than before. Though she was to obey every of the men's commands, she was assigned a specific "master." His name was Caesar(not Julius Caesar), though Cyra was to address him as master. Caesar forced Cyra into some of the most disapproving and inappropriate tasks every day, usually inviting the other pale men to watch or even join him. Cyra found him to be an abusive, cruel, inappropriate, disgusting, and seductive man.  
By now Cyra had been there for two years, making her now sixteen. She hadn't changed much in any way, but had built up walls of protection to keep out any feelings towards anyone. Her daily "life," continued to be a living hell for her and Caesar seemed to enjoy every bit of it. Cyra, though had become quite accustomed to the new life style she was forced to live. She never questioned the men on why the avoided the sun, or why almost everything was either made of wood or gold, never metal, and why they had the most pale complexion she'd ever seen. But one day she did find out, just not by choice of course. Cyra had been scrubbing the floor when Caesar came in and ordered her to stand and face him. Doing as she was told she looked straight into his stormy, grey eyes. She expected nothing more than a slap across the face, but instead received something she'd never expect. Caesar grabbed her by the wrist tightly and dragged her to his quarters. Supposing that this was going to be another one of his inappropriate request she braced herself for whatever laid ahead. Instead he forced her to sit on the bed as he paced the floor seemingly in deep thought. Finally he turned to Cyra and leaned in very close to her. Dropping his two pointed teeth he asked Cyra a simple question:  
"Do you know what these are for?"  
"No master," she replied.  
"Do you know what I am?" he asked her.  
"My master," she replied.  
"I am much more than that my dear," he told her.  
"Than what are you?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"I am a creature of the night, a nightmare to all humans, more commonly known as..." he trailed off, expecting his slave to know the answer.  
"I do not know master," she replied.  
"Then, dear child, let me fill you in. I, and all the others within this household are vampires," he said.  
"Vampires?" she asked.  
"Yes my dear. Every single one of us is one," he replied.  
"Am I the only human?" she asked.  
"For the time being, yes. But tonight you will become one of us," he said, smiling evilly.  
"Wwwhat?" she asked, but before she could say anymore it happened.  
Leaning forward at lightning speed Caesar sank his fangs into poor Cyra's neck. She yelped and tried to pull away, but her master's iron grip held her in place. Cyra began to feel more and more light headed by the second until she felt her master pull away. Her vision was hazy and she couldn't quite make out what was being held to her mouth, but before she knew it she found something warm rolling down her throat. Trying to clear her vision and pull away from the metallic tasting liquid that was being forced into her, she continued to squirm and gurgle as Caesar continued to forced feed her. Eventually she felt the metallic liquid cease to roll down her throat and without hesitation blacked out there on her master's bed.  
The next morning she found herself still laid on top of her master's bed and curiously looked around. Strolling over to the window she began to open the curtains, as she did many times when no one was around. Instead though, of feeling the warm sensation of the sun on her skin she felt a fierce burning and gasped in pain. Slamming the curtains closed she fell to her knees and went on to examine her skin. When she saw it she was horrified. Her skin was no longer the tan, olive color it used to be. Now it was bubbling and burning a bright reddish-pink color and hurt like hell. As the minutes passed the burning color faded and Cyra was shocked to see that her skin still hadn't returned to its normal pigment. Her skin was white, almost. The pale color stood out strongly against her green dress. Realizing what had happened to her Cyra began to sob her heart out, crying bloody tears that she didn't care to know the reason behind, sitting on the floor by herself. Deciding she had, had enough of her master and his torturous followers, she planned to eliminate them. One by one. She knew it sounded violent, but after all they had put her through she found it almost...fair.  
That night, silently, quickly, and without mercy, she murdered her master and his men. Right in their own home. She had never done such a thing in her life, yet she felt the smooth, residing feeling of satisfaction run through her. No more pain, no more torture, no more being ordered around. The only thing that was on her mind now was, "Where do I go from here?" Questioning herself over and over again, the young vampire found that her only decision was to run. Run far away or at least to the next town. No, far away was a much better idea. So that night, Cyra packed her small belongings, stealing a few other things, and disappeared into the night. Knowing that someone would eventually find the bodies, before she left she had placed them out back, where in the morning they would all meet the sun.  
Running away was harder than she had ever imagined it to be. She had always heard in stories which made it seem like nothing, but in reality it was a complete pain. She found herself on the far outskirts of the city she ran from and glanced back once more before continuing her "journey." Later on she settled in a small cave in the side of a mountain, hidden from anyone's view. No one would ever find her here. Years passed. Then a century. Then more time than she could count. Quitting on keeping time, Cyra decided to just go with the flow and find other ways to enjoy her new life. So much time passed she began to wonder if anyone in the city she left behind was even alive. She also imagined that maybe there might be others like her, other vampires. This was an ongoing wish she had; to share her life with someone just like her. Little did she know that not as far away as she thought, the was another runaway, just like her. And he was running straight her way.  
Cyra had been sitting, basking in the moon's rays, when she heard a small rustle in the bushes behind her. Her heightened senses smelt something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Curiosity getting the best of her, she wandered closer to the sound. She began to hear grunting, she supposed, and the tumbling of a body on the ground. As she heard the body get back to its feet, she also heard the feet getting closer and closer to where she sat in hiding. Lifting her head up, just a tad bit, she peeked over the head of the bush only to have another body crash onto hers. Groaning, she shoved the body off her and rolled to her side, clutching her throbbing forehead.  
"So sorry," she heard a young male's voice say.  
"Huh?" she looked to her left in confusion.  
"I said sorry," the male's voice repeated again.  
Her vision clearing, Cyra was finally able to get a good look at the stranger who had pounced on her. He wasn't much, but she would admit that he was charming in a way. He only looked to be about her age, a little taller though. His hair was short, and a lightly colored brown. His eyes were a pale blue and his skin seemed to be just as pale as her own. Staring at him in confusion and interest, she began to inch towards him.  
"Aaa...are you...aaa," she couldn't spit the words out.  
"A vampire?" he asked, staring at the ground, in shame almost.  
"Yes I am," he replied, getting to his feet.  
He flashed her a fangy smile, allowing her a glance at the two sharpened front teeth. Dropping her own fangs, she smiled back.  
"You're one too?" he asked, almost surprised.  
"Yes," she said quietly.  
"Do you know any others?" he asked her.  
"No. Do you?" she replied and then asked.  
"I did, but they're gone now," he replied, seeming angry at bringing the subject up.  
"My master is gone too. He was a vampire and then he turned me into one," she told him sadly.  
"As did mine," he replied.  
"I...I didn't catch your name," she said shyly.  
"Godric," he replied simply.  
"My name is Cyra," she told him, extending out her hand. He shook her small hand and then asked her: "Do you know any place that is safe for vampires?"  
"Unfortunately no, but I live in the small cave in the side of the mountain. No one ever comes up here, so its pretty peaceful," she said.  
Studying his face, Cyra could see that Godric clearly did not have a place to stay and was trying to figure out where to go in this confusing world.  
"Um...you know...you could...a...stay with...me if you'd like," she quickly offered.  
Godric's face shot up and he smiled lightly at her, "Would you mind?"  
"Not at all," she replied, hoping he'd accept her offer.  
To her relief, Godric accepted her generous offer and followed her to her small cave in the mountain side. Creating a makeshift bed for him on the floor next to hers, she told him whatever was hers was his. From that night, things seemed to brighten for the both of them, mostly Cyra though. She was overly relieved to finally have someone to share this crazy 'life of the night,' with. That was if he decided to stay with her. She didn't know the answer to that, so for the time being she just enjoyed the presence of another and snuggled closer to his side.

TIME LAPSE: THREE CENTURIES  
Ever since that fateful night when the two vampires, known as Godric and Cyra, happen to run into each other, a new friendship had brightly blossomed. The two of them learned much about each other over the years, and quickly warmed up to one another.  
Cyra looked to Godric for guidance and comfort, just as a sister would an older brother. Godric looked to Cyra for comfort mostly, especially after feeding, for he felt extreme shame and regret for taking another's life. During those times, Cyra would hug Godric close to her chest, even if she was a few inches shorter, and lightly stroke his head, whispering calming and reassuring words into his ear. This "ritual," if you would, became an almost daily, maybe weekly thing between the two, since Godric had become increasingly more violent and against humans.  
Cyra worried for her dear friend, and put more effort and comforting words into everyday, night, whatever, trying her best to help him see his new "life," in a different light. Unfortunately, something else drove Godric's actions at the time, and no matter how sweet and kind Cyra's words were to him, he couldn't help but continue to hold his vendetta against all humans he came across.  
Anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across Godric at night, would have no chance of ever returning to wherever they had come from. Even more unfortunately, Godric never spared any of the humans he fed from, he would feed from them and then quickly end their lives, or even worse, completely drain them dry and then leave their bodies for others to find in the morning.  
Each night, when Godric would return to his and Cyra's cave, he would be splattered in more than one human's blood. It would be all over his face, and normally his shirt, until Cyra made him start taking it off so she wouldn't have to make him another. He would take gourds along with him when he fed, so that he could bring Cyra back something to drink as well, instead of making her go through the gory process of feeding.  
Nights after feeding, the two would normally find ways to entertain each other. Stories, painting, just talking, but ever since Godric's increase in violence the two had become more distant from each other and shared only a few words or phrases each night.  
On the inside, Godric felt complete and utter shame for what he'd become to his one and only true friend, but no matter how hard he tried, his hatred for humans drove him farther and farther away from her. He missed the times they had shared when they were both only new to this life. When they would test theories on being a vampire, getting hurt, and then having to nurse each other back to health, even if they did have increased healing factors. He missed her smile, fangs or not, and how her voice seemed to do wonders to him whenever he'd feel down. Most of all though, he missed her warmth. Being a vampire, your heart ceases its beatings, only thumping now and then, you lose any form of color from your skin, but worst of all you lost your ability to walk in the sun.  
Before he was turned, even as a slave, Godric loved nothing more than the warmth of the sun's rays upon his skin. Now that he could no longer feel that warmth, he would look to Cyra. She too was a vampire, but an odd one at that. No matter how much time Godric would spend time by the fire, he could never feel warmer than when he was in Cyra's embrace. She was something special, truly. It seemed that as no matter how much of her humanity was taken away, she'd always hold onto the attribution of warmth, and he loved that about her.  
For Cyra, she felt shame as well, but for a completely different reason. She felt like she had let Godric down, failed him. All the time, she tried to the best of her abilities to make him happy, but keep him calm and collected at the same time. Still, her efforts weren't enough, so in result she felt weak. Like she wasn't capable of caring for her friend. Through all of it, she was driven to feel that she wasn't good enough to be a friend of Godric. He managed to take care of her and keep her alive and well, while all she could do was keep his shirt clean.  
Both friends felt much pain for what they had unintentionally done to each other. They had been so close before, and they wished nothing more than to be like that again. Maybe even more...

ONE NIGHT:  
Godric was just returning from feeding, having left the bodies of a young couple in the dirt road. He expected to find Cyra sitting near the fire, like she usually was, but instead came to find the cave empty and the fire put out. Cyra had never left the cave before, at least not without telling him. This was so unlike her. Panic rushed over him, as he feared for his friend's safety.  
Without thinking, Godric dropped the gourd he'd brought back for Cyra, the blood spilling rapidly all over the cave floor. He didn't know where to look first, since this act was a first as well. His first choice was the creek, a place Cyra like to come often so as to wash up or simply splash around. No Cyra. Next, he checked the cliff's edge, where she would sometimes come to watch the moon and the town below. Still no Cyra. His only option left was the edge of the forest, where'd they'd first met. Rushing to the forest's edge, Godric came to a sudden halt and started swiping his eyes over the area for any sign of his best friend. The thought of calling her name came to his mind, but if he did it might attract unwanted attention, humans most likely, and then he would be driven to kill them instantly, and he didn't want Cyra to see that if she was around. So instead he calmed his breathing, even if he didn't need to, and listened carefully to the sounds of the forest, hoping to hear any sign of Cyra's presence. For the longest of time, which was actually only about five minutes, Godric heard what he'd been looking for all night.  
The faint sound of a young female's voice. He smiled to himself and began towards the voice when he realized something was different about it this time. This time, the voice wasn't singing some beautiful melody, or talking to herself, this time it was crying. Softly, but loud enough for his heightened senses to pick up, he could hear very clearly the sound of Cyra's sobbing, her hitched breaths and snuffling nose.  
Rushing to the sound of Cyra's sobbing, Godric found her huddled up and sitting on a large boulder. Since she still hadn't taken notice of his presence, he took a moment to just take in the sight before him.  
Cyra, who had always been a happy-go-lucky vampire, suddenly seemed to fade into nothing. It was like everything bright about her, even her unnatural warmth, had been stripped from her. Never in a million years did Godric expect to see this. He had planned to stay with her as long as she wanted him there, so he wondered what had suddenly made her so upset.  
Underneath her sobs and snuffling Godric could make out only a few of the words she was mumbling.  
"Nnn...not...www...worth...it," she sobbed.  
"Fff...ffaa...I failed him," she mumbled.  
What? Not worth it? Failed him? Godric was beyond confused with what his friend's words meant and why she was saying them in the first place. More so, he was confused on why she had left the cave without telling him. She had made him worried sick, so worried that he'd spent half of the night sprinting around looking for her.  
"Cyra?" he whispered, inching closer to the boulder she'd been resting upon.  
Whipping around her head, Cyra, now covered in blood tears and snot, came face to face with someone she'd expected to come looking for her. Quickly, she tried to clean herself up and act like nothing had been happening, but she knew it was too late, he'd already seen more than she'd hoped.  
"Yyyes Godric?" she asked, trying to control her shaking voice.  
By now he was standing to the side of her, leaning against the boulder.  
"Why are you out here? Why did you not tell me? I was worried sick that they'd taken you! Don't ever do this again, do you understand?" he was speaking to her like she was a three year old now and he was the father.  
"I...I'm sorry Godric. It wwww...won't happen again," she replied, wiping her face with the edge of her skirt.  
The anger and worry that had once plagued Godric disappeared suddenly and now he felt bad about yelling at her, especially when she'd been crying.  
Moving up beside her, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I apologize for shouting. I was just so worried...about you," he admitted, sliding his other hand into her own.  
"No, no. It's alright. I should've waited to leave and told you. Its just I didn't want you to see me like this," she motioned to her face and dirtied clothes.  
"What do you mean _like this?"_ he asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"Weak and broken. I didn't want to cry in front of you cause..." she paused, thinking.  
"Because of what?" he asked.  
She didn't answer to this, so he tried a different question.  
"Why were you crying in the first place?" he asked, this time with a bit of irritation hidden in his voice.  
"It's nothing, really. I'm fine Godric," she said, trying her best to show a full, real smile, but failed expectedly.  
"It's not nothing Cyra. Now tell me," he demanded, trying to sound as calm as possible, when really he was an emotional mess inside.  
"I...I was just upset, you know about us," she whispered.  
"Us?" the phrase hit him like a silver bullet. He'd never expected Cyra to address their relationship as an "us," sort of thing.  
"Yes, us. I know it sounds awkward, but its true. The two of us have been fading from each other far to fast for my liking. I still don't fully understand why though. You make me the happiest vampire I could ever wish to be, you take care of me by bringing me blood when I'm to shy to do it myself, and yet all I can do for you is keep your shirt clean, nothing more. I am no longer worthy of being your friend Godric, I'm sorry I have failed you," she finished, new bloody tears rolling down over the recently dried ones.  
He stared at her with the utmost concern now. How could she think so lowly of herself. She had done anything _but _fail him. Yes, she didn't feed herself, but he enjoyed bringing her something back. No, she wasn't completely able to keep him as calm as he wished to be, but she tried her best and that's all he'd ever ask of her.  
"Cyra, no. You have not failed me in any way, nor are you unworthy of my friendship. It is I who is unworthy. I am far to violent to be around a gentle creature, such as yourself. My violence burdens you heavily, I can tell, and still you try to keep me calm, even when it seems utterly hopeless. It is true, we have been fading apart, and to see you in such distress pains me. Cyra, I am ever so sorry, truly I am. If you wish me to leave, then I will without hesitation. Your happiness will always come first," he told her, never once breaking his gaze from hers.  
"Nnn..no Godric. Please, don't leave. I need you," she pleaded, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"Of course not, not unless you say so," he replied, prying his hand from her tight grip.  
The two of them sat there for about another hour just watching the night sky, until Cyra spoke up.  
"Can we go back now? The sun should be rising soon, yes?" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
"Yes, very soon in fact. We should hurry," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from their resting spot.

The two of them reached the cave just in time, as the sky was just beginning to change its hues from dark blue to a mix of oranges and pinks.  
"Just in time," Cyra breathed, heading deeper into the cave, directly towards her bed.  
Almost collapsing onto her bed, Cyra stole one last glance towards Godric who was still standing at the entrance of the cave.  
"Come now Godric, or you'll be meeting the sun soon," she called to her unmoving friend.  
"Just a moment," he replied, never once taking his eyes away from the sky ahead of him.  
"No Godric, now," Cyra demanded, getting up from her bed and stalking towards him.  
Grabbing his bicep in a vice grip, Cyra tugged him all the way back into the darkness of the cave and forced him down onto his bed.  
"That was foolish Godric. You were to close to the sun's rays," she scolded.  
"I just wanted to see it once more Cyra. It's been so long," he confessed, hanging his head in shame for being so careless.  
She sighed, "I know Godric, but we're vampires now. We can't do things like that anymore or we'd die."  
He didn't respond to her fact, so Cyra just decided to give up on the topic and settle in. Resting her head upon her makeshift pillow of animal skins with her shoes underneath, she rolled on her side to face Godric. His emotion hadn't changed, he was still staring off into the distance as if there was nothing else in existence to be of importance. Sighing once more, she scooted closer to her friend and rested her head upon his bare chest.  
The softness of her hair against his chest caught his attention and he glanced down at her. She lay there with her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips. Smiling back, even though she couldn't see, Godric draped his arm flimsily around her waist, bringing her as close as possible, so as to catch any of her warmth. When she was a close as possible, he could already feel her warmth radiating off her. Now content, Godric closed his eyes, a smile still on his face, and fell into a deep sleep with his best friend by his side.


End file.
